


Things You Love

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Kells is a supportive boyfriend, Reader is a YouTuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Colson, depsite being miles upon miles away, notices that she's stressed. What else to do other than send her something?





	Things You Love

Camera off, Y/N closes her eyes, leaning her head back on the couch. The urge to cry had been hard to ignore while filming, as she opened the large box that showed up on her doorstep two hours prior. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had in a sense spoiled her, like he had done. 

She was sure that when she went to edit the footage, she would be able to see the multiple times she had to take a deep breath as to not cry. And with every item revealed the shock in her face. Despite not wanting to think about doing more work, not with how drained she is, her mind falls down the rabbit hole of other things she’ll have to do while editing. 

Like, censor Colson’s name if she said it or if the clip wasn’t important it, delete that portion of footage entirely. She had to make sure that the address if it was caught on camera, was blurred, and that if his name appeared on the postcard to do that as well. Knowing that the video will undoubtedly take a few hours to edit, she sighs, before opening her eyes. 

Getting ready to stand up, she lets herself sink back into the cushions when her phone rings. “Hello?” Her voice is slightly high at the end, making the other person laugh. 

“I love that you always answer with a question.” He teases. 

She lets out a small laugh, readjusting on the couch, so she can lay down. “It’s my brand.” Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. “How’s the tour going?” 

“Good, the fans are amazing. Rook’s getting a little braver too.” 

When he doesn’t say outright what he means, she realizes that he’s with other people. “Bravery’s good.” 

Colson hums, “Yeah, gave me an idea.” 

She frowns, “I’m not going to like it, am I?” 

He laughs, making her smile. “I think you will. It’s not a stupid idea.” 

She interrupts, “You’ve said that before and it has been a stupid thing.” 

“This one isn’t, I promise.” 

When she doesn’t say anything he continues. “I was thinking that maybe you come on tour with me and take a break.” 

Her shoulders tense at the idea. She hadn’t taken a single break in the five years she had been on YouTube. “Colson, I can’t.” 

“You can.” He insists. “It seems impossible but it isn’t. Your going nuts from not sleeping enough because your too busy with filming and editing. You need a break.” His voice gets soft, “They won’t be mad. They’re noticing it too. They made me notice how bad you were getting Y/N. I sent you that huge box because I love you and care about you, and I didn’t want to see you pulling your hair out for another video idea.” 

“They’ll see us and everyone will know, Colson. I know you care about me not being stressed, but last time we talked about letting people know, you weren’t ready. I don’t want you to do this if you aren’t ready.” 

“I’m ready. I wouldn’t of offered if I wasn’t.” 

“Okay.” She sighs, “I’ll record a small message to play at the end of the video and then I’ll tweet about it and everything. I’m turning my phone off though, okay? When I start this weird vacation thing, I’m gluing myself to your side when you aren’t on stage.” 

“That works for me.”


End file.
